Usurpadora
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Momoko y Kaoru amigas de la enemiga de Miyako? ¿Porque su mejor amiga se volvió tan fría?… ¿Miyako mejor amiga de Brick y Butch?, ¿Miyako hablando con Himeko?… ¿un Boomer confundido?¡MOMOKO, KAORU NO LLEVAR A MIYAKO DE COMPRAS ES LA PEOR TRAICIÓN!. One-Shot… de todas las parejas… MiyakoxBoomer MomokoxBrick, KaoruxButch


_**D!POWERPUFFGIRLS NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**_

_**POSDATA LAS QUIERO A TODAS**_

* * *

_**Usurpadora**_

_Cuando la esperanza se oscurece, la fuerza y la inteligencia no bastaran_

...

Miyako Gotokuji la chica más hermosa y popular de la segundaria Nueva Tokio ella es inteligente, talentosa y un tris distraída. Consta con dos mejores amigas Kaoru Matsubara y Momoko Akatsutsumi que hicieron que su vida tomara color, se puede decir que tiene una vida perfecta pero a veces la vida hace un giro de 360 grados inesperadamente.

Comenzó ese día 19 de marzo jamás lo olvidaría.

Ella salió de su casa con la jovial sonrisa que siempre tenía, hoy sería un lindo día ya que se estaba acercando su cumpleaños muy pronto cumplirá los 17.

—Miyakooo-tan— ella grito para ver de quien se trataba y era una de sus mejores amigas Momoko.

—Momokooo-chan— imitando a la pelirroja que llego con una sonrisa a su lado.

— ¿cómo te fue en el fin de semana? — se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja

—haciendo nuevos diseños ¿y tú? — contesto y pregunto a la ves

—Hacer fila para reclamar el último número de Galatic man pero no lo conseguí— contesto triste la pelirroja

En todo el camino hablaron de las tareas, y de lo demás que hicieron el fin de semana. Hasta que llegaron al instituto

—Qué raro que no nos encontráramos con Kaoru— dijo Momoko

—De pronto llegara otra vez tarde— dijo al rubia entrando al salón y abriendo la boca al ver a Kaoru ahí, Momoko la quedo mirando raro hasta que paso su mirada por donde estaba mirando Miyako y vio a Kaoru TEMPRANO imito la acción de la rubia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto la pelirroja un tanto fuera de lugar

—A vender tamales— contesto la azabache con burla

—Qué raro es verte temprano en el colegio—

—ah por eso esas miradas de tontas, hoy era las inscripciones para soccer y tenía que ser la primera en anotarme, antes que lo hicieran los estúpidos— señalo con su mirada al trio maravilla que entraba al salón

— ¡Brick no es idiota! — replico Momoko con sonrojo en sus mejillas

—a verdad que don Brick es la paloma santa en persona— escupió sarcásticamente Kaoru

Miyako veía la escena tan entretenida, sí que tenía unas amigas demasiado extrañas.

—Jóvenes a sus puestos, recuerden que el trabajo que deben entregar la próxima semana es de a tres— dijo la profesora entrando al lugar.

—nos reuniremos pasado mañana ¿bueno? —dijo Momoko

La rubia miraba a alguien de reojo a un rubio de pecas, lo observaba en silencio por el rabillo del ojo él mordía el borrador de lápiz en señal de nerviosismo… ella tan solo hiso una sonrisa de medio lado y suspiro.

—señorita keany ¿puede salir un momento? — dijo el director.

Miyako estaba entretenida viendo al chico pecoso, él la volteo a mirar y ella se puso muy roja, la había pillado vié abrir la puerta entro una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas con una mirada muy tierna.

—chicos ella es la nueva alumna Bunny Kinomoto viene de Osaka, siéntate donde gustes— finalizo la profesora

La chica paso de largo ganándose unas miradas masculinas y unas femeninas sobre todo la de Himeko un tanto impactada, al pasar por el lado de Miyako le hizo una sonrisa burlona que no paso por desapercibida por la rubia. Ella se sentó delante de Momoko.

Al tener cambio de clase

—Mucho gusto soy Bunny— dijo la ojimorada extendiéndole la mano a Momoko, la cual acepto gustosa

—Momoko—señalándose— y ellas son Miyako y Kaoru— señalándolas

—Es un gusto— dijo la ojimorada

—también el nuestro— dijo Kaoru

Después de hablar de cosas con la azabache y la pelirroja se le acerco a Miyako

—Miyako ¿cierto? — Ella solo asintió—"eres la chica más popular de la escuela según escuche por ahí— dijo guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja".

—No creo que sea así— dijo a la rubia avergonzándose y bajando la mirada, Bunny la quedo mirando con una mirada un tanto extraña.

— ¿Cuál fue tu motivo para llegar a esta hermosa ciudad? — pregunto la pelirroja

—Quiero conocer a Blossom y a Buttercup, son las guerreras más fuertes, no como la idiota de Bubbles que no sirve para nada— dijo Bunny con una sonrisa

Eso se sintió extremadamente horrible para Miyako

—Oye las tres hacen un excelente equipo— dijo la azabache

—Perdón—dijo la chica haciendo la mirada que usualmente hace Miyako y kaoru y Momoko se enternecen. — ¿Oye quiénes son ellos?

—Brick, Boomer, y Butch— dijo la rubia

La castaña la miro por leves momentos—"son lindos, hablare con ellos" — se retiró la castaña

—es linda ¿no? — dijo la pelirroja

A Miyako no le cayó bien, y eso que ella decía "no juzgues un libro por su portada". Miro donde estaba la castaña que tenía su mano en el hombro de Boomer que poseía un divino sonrojo no pudo sacar un bufido de su boca ganándose la mirada de Himeko.

Después de clase "esa" se auto incluyo en la ida a casa.

— ¿Juegas futbol? genial— dijo la azabache con estrella en los ojos

—Mi papa es el futbolista Zeisuke Canou— dijo simpáticamente

—No lo puedo creer, yo lo admiro… lástima que se acabaran las boletas para el juego de la próxima semana—dijo tristemente la azabache

Sonrió levemente Bunny y dirijo su mirada a Momoko—"¿ya leíste el nuevo comic de galatic man?"

—No me lo recuerdes, no he podido— dijo Momoko con pesar

La chica solo sonreí y le dirigía una mirada a Miyako de narcicismo sus amigas no lo notaban estaban muy enamoradas de una réplica barata de su carácter.

Al día siguiente, Miyako tenía una carta dirigida a Boomer la cual decía.

_Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy mirando_

_Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti_

_¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón? Quiero preguntarte._

_Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos pequeños, ¿verdad?_

_Corriendo y cayendo, siempre estábamos riendo._

_Aun no somos mayores, pero en aquella ocasión nosotros_

_Corrimos muy rápido, ¿verdad?_

_Cuando estas a mi lado me siento confundido,_

_Sin embargo es un alivio._

_Siempre estoy pensando en ti._

_Solías llorar siempre, pero ahora_

_Estas de pie en la luz._

_¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber._

No era una simple carta era la letra de una canción que le escribió a Boomer. Ojala el aceptara sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al colegio vio a sus mejores amigas y subieron para el salón, se sentaron y comenzaron hablar.

— ¡Hola chicas!— saludo Bunny al entrar— ¡Hola!— dijeron la azabache y la pelirroja

— A que no adivinan— ellas solo negaron la cabeza y Miyako la miro curiosa. — Mi papi me dio dos boletas para ir al partido, tómalas Kao-chan…es un regalo— dijo la ojilila que no se esperó a que la chica la abrazara

—Te adoro Bunny, dame un hijo— dijo Kaoru emocionada Momoko y Miyako estaban muy impresionadas no le dijo nada por decirle un honorifico

—Más tarde le guiño el ojo, ahora Momoko— la chica saco el número de galatic man de su bolso— "a mi papa le regalaron tres, uno para el uno para mí y un para ti"— Momoko quedo con la boca vierta, esa chica si era genial.

—Te amo Bunny— dijo la chica comenzando a leer el manga muy entretenida mente

—oh perdón Miyako como ayer no supe nada de ti, no pude traerte un regalo, será a la próxima— dijo al chica ácidamente para que solamente se diera cuenta la rubia

—no te preocupes Bunny, si me permiten iré al baño— se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño siendo seguida por alguien, giro para ver de quien se trataba era Himeko.

—Esa chica no me trae buena espina— soltó así como así

— ¿porque me lo dices a mí?

—Me di cuenta, que no te cae bien— sonrió y se fue

Dejo a Miyako un tanto confundida

Bunny se acercó al puesto de Miyako aprovecho que sus new best friends estaban peleando con los chicos. Miro entre sus pertenencias y vio un sobre azul con una estampa de gato que decía

_**Para Boomer**_

_**De: Miyako**_

Sonrió de medio lado, entonces era verdad lo que dijo Momoko ella estaba enamora de alguien pero no sabía de quien, la saco y se sentó en su puesto

Al entrar nuevamente al salón vio a las chicas peleando contra los rrbz se acercó para ver de qué se trataba

—"El idiota me piso y no se dio cuenta"— comenzó Kaoru—"le pedí disculpas y ni las acepto"— prosiguió Butch—"Fíjese mejor la próxima ves"—recalco Momoko—"No se meta sapa"—dijo Brick—"Buena bro"— finalizo Boomer.

—Vamos a solucionar esto— dijo Miyako— Kaoru, Butch no se dio cuenta no lo hizo apropósito y et pidió disculpas, acéptalas… Momoko-chan eso es asunto de ellos, Brick no trates mal a Momoko y Boomer no alientes a tu hermano, as podemos solucionar esos disgustos— sonrió la rubia. El chico azulado la miro por unos segundos, ella se sentía nerviosa.-"so-solo decía" — dijo en modo de nerviosismo.

Muy a pesar de Kaoru acepto las disculpas de Butch y Brick se disculpó con Momoko.

Ya sonó el timbre para cambio de clases las clases

—Espérenme chicas, ya vengo— dijo Bunny saliendo del salón y diviso al que estaba buscando. —"Boooomer-kun — grito la chica

Boomer solo alzo la ceja.

—Boomer-kun— la chica se sonrojo—ten, por favor léela ya.

El chico abrió el dicho sobre, comenzó a leer y no evito sonrojarse.

— ¿en serio ¿te gusto? — dijo el chico con cara roja

— ¿quieres ser mi novio? — dijo la chica mordiéndose los labios en señal de nerviosismo, el solo le alzo la cara y la beso. —"es lo más hermoso que me han escrito"—

Los dos entraron de la mano al salón de música, vieron un círculo que se había formado alrededor el piano… Bunny bufo. Miyako tocaba una hermosa melodía, la mirada que le daban era de admiración. Sintió a alguien que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar otra melodía… Si se trataba de Bunny, Miyako le siguió la tonada que hizo enfurecer a la castaña y la hizo equivocarse.

Miyako le sonrió a la chica que salió corriendo hacia sus amigas y se aventó a los brazos de Momoko cambio a esa sonrisa a una mirada de NO ME JODAS Momoko solo la abrazaba a ella así. Y después la chica se dirigió a donde Boomer que roso sus labios, nadie se dio cuenta de eso excepto ella.

—Tocaste bien Miyako aunque fuiste un poco dura con Bunny-chan— Miyako se inmuto al escuchar a Kaoru diciéndole a esa aparecida un honorifico, la rubia giro a donde Momoko

— ¿le dijiste a Bunny que me gustaba alguien? —

—Claro es nuestra amiga, merece saberlo… aunque Kaoru y yo no sepamos de quien se trata— dijo Momoko

—Dejen de hablar de eso—dijo Kaoru— hoy nos vemos en la heladería para lo del proyecto ¿bueno? A las dos en punto

Las dos chicas sonrieron. Miyako salió lo más rápido del colegio, su abuelita la necesitaba como salió muy rápido se dirigía a la heladería, pero primero pasaría por una tienda de ropa al verla media cuadra llamo a Momoko para decirle que se demoraría un poquito.

—jajaja Hola— contesto Momoko

—Hola Momoko-chan

— ¿Miyako-chan ya llegaste?

—ya voy a llegar… de pronto te pueda recoger— dijo la rubia con una voz melodiosa

—o no, Kaoru y yo estamos con Bunny para subirle los ánimos—contesto la pelirroja

Miyako trago en seco al verlas salir de la tienda a la que iba a entrar se escondió atrás de un mini callejón saco la cabeza apara observarlas mejor, Kaoru estaba cargando bolsas… en esa tienda solo venden vestidos.

Escucho a lo lejos— usare la falda que me compraste la próxima semana Bunny— dijo Kaoru lo cual Momoko le hizo una seña de que se callara

—Si quieres te puedo hacer un guardarropa nuevo—dijo Bunny cogida de la mano de Boomer

—Me encantaría— sonrió Kaoru eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

—….

— ¿Miyako? — pregunto Momoko desde el celular

— ¿Dónde están?

—o en un cafetería, sabias que se hizo pareja de Boomer

—ya lo sabía, sabes Momoko me siento un poco mal no poder ir, hare mi parte

—Qué pena Miyako —colgó Momoko dirigiéndose a donde sus amigas enmarcando marcha a la heladería que estaba en la otra dirección.

Miyako se sentía devastada su pequeño corazón se partió en menos de dos días, lo único que podía hacer era correr.

— ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Boomer? — le pregunto el azabache a Brick

—creo que con la nueva novia—dijo Brick

—ese idiota se nos adelantó—bufo Butch

Los dos chicos hablaban amenamente hasta que alguien chocó con ellos, los dos hermanos abrieron los ojos para maldecir de quien se trataba… y era Miyako

—pe-perdón—balbuceo la rubia

—fíjate la por..-le taparon la boca a Brick—"está llorando imbécil" — le dijo Butch al oído

— ¿Miyako porque lloras? — pregunto amablemente Butch

— ¿Pero qué haces, idiota? — Brick se palidece al ver la mirada que le puso su hermano

—son problemas de chicas no lo pueden entender—corto la chica sutilmente

Brick y Butch la inspeccionaron si la dejaban así se sentirían horriblemente, además ella los ha ayudado mucho— Miyako puedes contar con nosotros— dijo Brick tratando de alentar a la chica de ojos azules.

Ella los miro y soltó una sonrisa sincera… comenzó a llorar y se colgó de sus cuellos

Los tres de dirigieron a un café que estaba muy cerca Miyako les conto todo lo que Bunny ha hecho para alejarla de sus amigas.

—Lo peor es que se fueron de compras sin mí, y me mintieron— de nuevo al rubia comenzó a sollozar

— ¿¡QUE!? — Preguntaron escandalizados, esa era la peor ofensa que le podían hacer a Miyako, era una vil traición…Brick y Butch sabían que no llevar a Miyako de compras es muy cruel por eso estaba devastada

—Me quito a mis mejores amigas y al amor de mi vida— bajo la mirada muy triste

—vamos Miyako, eso jamás pasara—sonrió Brick—Momoko y Kaoru te adoran es imposible que te quiten ese lugar.

—A demás el amor…- Butch dejo de hablar— no me digas que el que te gusta es BOOMER—El moreno enfatizo el nombre de su hermano menor— tranquila no se lo diremos a nadie

Miyako sonrojada asintió y abrió los ojos

—Por cierto— tomo un pequeño sorbo de su cappuccino— Kaoru se pone falda por ella, y Momoko la abraza como e abrazaba a mi

— ¿¡QUE KAORU QUE!? — gritaron a la vez pero se escuchó más la vos de Butch ganándose la mirada de los demás.

—Lo peor es que al parecer olvidaron mi cumpleaños— dijo la chica con un semblante deprimente

—No puedo creer que Momoko se esté portando como una estúpida— bufo Brick

—y te le ibas a declarar en unos días— sonrió Butch

Miyako abrió los ojos ¿Brick enamorado de Momoko?, que seguía ¿Butch enamorado de Kaoru?

—no te preocupes Miyako, mientras las tontas se estén portando así seremos tus amigos de repuesto— sonrió Butch

— ¿te gusta Kaoru? — pregunto Miyako, esa pregunta la estaba comiendo por dentro, Butch se puso rojo como la gorra de Brick, el chico pelirrojo lo miro divertido

—Tal vez— se tocó un mechón se du cabello—pero esa no es razón para cambiar así, no le hablare mas

—lo apoyo, tampoco le hablare a Momoko—dijo Brick poniendo su mano en el centro, la rubia y el moreno pusieron la mano como en señal de alianza.

—¿y Boomer? — se atrevió a preguntar—Butch sonrió— "debemos hablarle si no sería raro"- ella solo asintió con la cabeza

Brick miro de reojo a Miyako, escribia unas cosas en su libreta

— ¿escribes historias? — ella solo negó

—Estoy escribiendo una canción, este- señalo la libreta- "es mi tesoro"

Miyako al llegar a casa analizo que fue un día demasiado extraño Brick y Butch le tendieron la mano y eso que apenas se saludaban… tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos de verdad

* * *

Butch y Brick llegaron a su casa viendo a Boomer con una cara muy extraña.

— ¿cólicos? — preguntaron bullosos al unísono

El apenas alzo los hombros, lo miraron leyendo una carta azul.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Brick

—Bunny es mi novia y me escribo una canción le pedí que me la cantara y solo me dijo que componía mas no cantaba.

—Muy raro— analizo Butch

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

La abuelita de Miyako la abrazo con mucho amor

—La princesa más hermosa del mundo cumple hoy— dijo la ancianita

—gracias abuelita —besando su frente, hoy Miyako se sentía pésima… una razón de pronto sus amigas ni se acuerden de sus cumpleaños.

Cuando abrió su casillero cayeron un montón de cartas y regalos. Comenzó a recogerlos hasta que vio al chico rubio ayudándole a recoger todo.

—Gracias Boomer— la chica le sonrió con mucho amor, no lo podía evitar

—No-no tienes por qué agradecer— se sonrojo al ver que toco la mano de la rubia y sintió una conexión,

El chico oji azul le iba a hablar pero alguien los interrumpió

—Boomer, Miyako ¿cómo están? — era la pelirroja y la azabache

Boomer saludo de igual modo Miyako solo asintió con la cabeza

—vaya hoy recibiste muchos presentes ¿Por qué será? — pregunto la morena, Miyako quería llorar en ese momento pero se hizo al fuerte

—llegare tarde a clase— se adelantó la chica de coletas

¿Cómo era posible eso? Como lo olvidaron…al llegar a la clase Bunny agarro a sus amigas del brazo y a Boomer… esa chica la volvió invisible.

A la hora del descanso estaban en el salón, no había nadie… bueno excepto ellos 5

— ¿hoy haremos pijamada? —Pregunto la castaña Momoko y Kaoru asintieron— ¿y tú Miyako? — pregunto crédulamente Bunny

Miyako al miro asesinamente—"no puedo, ya tengo planes" — corto la chica, era mentira lo posible era compartir una cena con su abuela y dormir hasta tarde

—Qué pena— dijo Bunny con una mirada de desprecio

— ¡Miyako! —gritaron dos chicos a la vez, todos giraron donde provenían esas voces, se trataba de Brick y Butch que se acercaban donde ella… Kaoru los miraba como bichos raros, Momoko los miro como Brick te quiero comer con nutella, y Boomer quedo mirando la expresión de la rubia.

— ¿Qué es eso? —los chicos le extendieron una cajita

—Ábrela— dijo Butch

Miyako al abrir la cajita se sorprendió y busco en sus ojos una explicación

—Feliz cumpleaños— dijeron a la vez… Miyako soltó unas lágrimas—"no tuvieron que hacerlo" — dijo la rubia sacando un collar con un colgante de una burbuja con un gatito

—Vamos a comer algo— los dos chicos agarraron a Miyako de las manos y salieron corriendo

Momoko quedo mirando la escena un poco confundida y furiosa. Kaoru quedo desconcertada y Boomer de Mal genio

—El cumpleaños de Miyako es mañana—dijo Momoko tajante mirando la fecha de su celular

—Hoy es 20 de marzo—soltó Kaoru—"no 21"

—espera un momento ¿hoy es viernes? — pregunto la pelirroja mirando el tablero de su salón.

**Las dos miraron sus apuntes y efectivamente era 21… de razón Miyako estaba tan tajante hace días.**

**Al llegar al salón Miyako fue invadida de preguntas por parte de sus amigas.**

—Vamos a la pijamada de Bunny para celebrarte tu cumpleaños—dijo Momoko feliz

—Tengo planes— dijo Miyako solo mirando su libreta

—Recházalos y ven con nosotras— ordeno Kaoru lo que puso a Miyako de mal genio

—No quiero, porque mejor no van de compras con su amiga Bunny— finalizo Miyako, Momoko y Kaoru se sorprendió… las haba visto

—esta celosa porque soy mejor, soy más popular y tengo al chico más lindo del mundo a mis pies— soltó Bunny agriamente lo que sorprendió a Momoko y Kaoru, lo que no se imaginó esta fue una fuerte cachetada de Miyako

—Boomer, ella me acaba de golpear— se hizo la sufrida.

— ¿Miyako que hiciste? — Pregunto Boomer mientras se acercaba a su novia— "vaya me decepcionaste" — dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

Miyako vio a su alrededor la miraban con mirada desaprobatoria en especial la de Momoko y Kaoru.

—yo-yo no qui-quise— comenzó a tartamudear, sus ojos se aguaron y su garganta comenzó a arder dejo su libreta en el puesto.

—es mejor que te vayas Miyako— dijo Momoko no dándole la mirada.

Miyako quedo impactada al escuchar a la pelirroja decir eso. Sintió unas manos en su hombro se trataba de Butch y Brick

—Ve con Brick, voy a aclarar unas cosas— dijo Butch en un tono paternal, la rubia solo asintió y siguió a Brick

— ¿Qué haces idiota?, ¿porque están molestando a mi amiga?— comenzó a preguntar Kaoru, Butch solo tomo aire

—ves te dije que la mosquita muerte te quería robar a Brick— susurro Bunny al oído de Momoko

—Al parecer si —susurro tristemente

— ¡CALLENSE! — Butch los regaño— "deberían sentirse mal con ustedes mismos".

— ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? — dijo Kaoru exasperada

—Traicionaron a Miyako—les grito

—Nunca hemos hecho eso— dijo Momoko.

* * *

Miyako seguía a Brick en verdad estaba demasiado triste sintió unas manos abrazarla por atrás era Himeko, la rubia quedo con un interrogante en la cabeza.

—debí decirte que la conocía— dijo Himeko tristemente Miyako la quedo observando Brick se posiciono al lado de la ventana— en mi anterior instituto ella me quito mis amigas, y está haciendo lo mismo contigo.

— ¿po-porque me lo dices?—

—pensé que era divertido verlas sufrir, pero me puse a ponerme en tu lugar y sé que se siente horrible—

…

* * *

—¿¡Es que no les basto, excluirla!?, ¿¡mentirle!?,¿¡ no ir de compras con ella!? es el peor insulto para Miyako… tú-señalando a Momoko- la trataste como alguien más , sin olvidar que solo le dabas esos abrazos a Miyako, y tu -señalando a Kaoru-me decepcionas dejando que una chica te compre por unos boletos, pensé que eras inteligente.. Pero ahora me decepcione, y tu Boomer… Bunny te mintió sobre la carta.- Butch de lo molesto que estaba no espero que reaccionara cogió la libreta de Miyako y se fue furioso.

—¿Qué trato de decir Butch, Bunny? — pregunto el rubio ella solo se encogió de hombros.

La última hora de clase

Kaoru le pasó una nota a Miyako, esta sin leerla la arrugo y la boto. Miyako quedo mirando a Brick, ¿Por qué protegería a Miyako? ¿Butch tendría razón?, Boomer no pudo dejar de pensar que fue lo que tarto decir Butch con lo de la carta.

—Miya…— Momoko no pudo terminar ya que vio a Miyako levantarse como el viento

— ¿Miyako vamos al karaoke por la noche? —pregunto Himeko

Kaoru y Momoko quedaron estupefactas, Miyako y Himeko ¿las mejores amigas?

—Claro... vamos con los chicos— las chicas la quedaban mirando raro.

—tranquilas momo y kao-chan soy mejor que esa— dijo Bunny sonriente

Momoko y Kaoru solo pensaban una cosa… Bunny es la culpable de que Miyako este así.

* * *

En la noche Momoko convenció a Boomer y Bunny ir al karaoke antes de la pijamada, para ir a ver a Miyako.

—¿Nerviosa? — pregunto Miyako

—es la primera que vez que cantare en público—respiro agitadamente

—Miyako, tengo una pregunta…¿tú le escribiste una canción a Boomer?

Ella se sonrojo al extremo y asintió con la cabeza, el chico ojisangre y el ojiverde sonrieron… van a destapar a la usurpadora.

—Hombre ¿podemos tocar una canción hecha por nosotros?—

—Claro ahí están los instrumentos—dijo el joven

—Gracias— Brick eligió la guitarra eléctrica, Butch la batería… Himeko el bajo y Miyako la voz

—Quiero irme ya dijo la oji lila

**Espérate dijeron todos a univoz**

—Chicos ahora una banda expondrá una nueva canción, dales un aplauso a Wolf sylver.. todos aplaudieron pero quedaron mas impactados al ver a Miyako con himeko, butch y Brick

—Buenas noche, hoy cantare una canción ehcha por mi, para un amor imposible. La que le svoy a interpretar se llama Foco.

_Foco (takeru theme)_

_Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy mirando_

_Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti_

_¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?¿Quiero preguntarte._

_Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos pequeños, verdad?_

_Corriendo y cayendo, siempre estábamos riendo._

**Boomer… chicas— pensó la rubia**

_Aun no somos mayores, pero en aquella ocasión nosotros_

_Corrimos muy rápido, verdad?_

_Cuando estas a mi lado me siento confundido,_

_Sin embargo es un alivio._

_Siempre estoy pensando en ti._

_E-ella me escribió la canción_—**Boomer adquirió un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, y miro a Bunny con desprecio… la chica la cual estaba enamorado era Miyako. Él le acepto ser novio de Bunny por despecho… él estaba enamorado de Miyako mucho antes de esa dichosa carta**

_Solías llorar siempre, pero ahora_

_Estas de pie en la luz._

_¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber._

_¿Cómo puedo decírtelo para que me entiendas?_

_Ahora puedo abrir la puerta de aquel día_

_A decir verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero…_

_No puedo expresarlo bien con palabras._

**Miyako se puso al lado de Brick y señalo a Momoko, el pelirrojo le sonrió a Momoko, la cual estaba babeando**

_Siempre estuvimos protegidos pero,_

_Lo único que yo quiero proteger ahora es…_

_Antes de saberlo, ya te estoy mirando_

_Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti_

_¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber._

_Solías llorar siempre, pero ahora_

_Estas de pie en la luz_

_¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?_

_Quiero preguntarte, solo eso quiero saber._

Todos en el bar aplaudieron y les tomaron muchas fotos

—el idiota toca bien—pensó en voz alta Kaoru ganándose la mirada de Boomer divertido

**Bip bip, sonó el cinturón de las chicas, las tres salieron del lugar**

—Que horrenda canción— comento Bunny

—Idiota— dijo Boomer acercándose a sus hermanos

En un lugar

—Hyper Blossom

—Powered Buttercup

Y en otro un poco más lejos

—Rolling Bubbles

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad Buttercup y Blossom miraban a Bubbles con vergüenza.

Los chicos, Himeko y Bunny salieron del lugar a ver la acción

—Al parecer funciono mi plan— dijo una niebla

— ¿Qué plan? ¿Quién eres? —dijo blossom

—ÉL

Las chicas pusieron caras horrorizadas al igual que los rrbz y Himeko

— ¿Qué plan?

—Cuando la esperanza se oscurece, la fuerza y la inteligencia no bastaran, Bunny es una chica engreída que yo saque de los recuerdos de Himeko para hacer sufrir a Bubbles, que es la más débil

—Como te atreves—Bubbles ya estaba atacando pero EL la cogió desprevenida y le rompió su báculo de burbujas la golpeo extremadamente y esta cayó al suelo.

—Bubbles— dijeron las chicas que comenzaron a atacar a él

_No sirvo para nada, soy la más débil… ¿porque mi arma no es como la de Buttercup? o mi estrategia no es la de blossom_… —La chica comenzó a llorar amargamente

**_—Bubbles si me escuchas, queremos pedirte perdón— grito kaoru_**

**_—Bunny jamás ocupara tu lugar, estábamos nubladas por tantos regalos—grito momoko_**

**_—perdónanos por olvidar tu cumpleaños, nuestros celulares cambiaron al fecha_**

**_—perdón por dudar de ti_**

Bubbles escuchaba atentamente a sus amigas, sonrió de medio lado pero aun así no puede ayudarlas su arma se rompió sintió que alguien se le acercaba giro su cabeza y se trataba de Boomer.

— ¿Bubbles estas bien?

Ella no dijo nada, el miro su báculo tirado y roto

—Cógelo—el ordeno

EL estaba golpeando severamente a blossom y Buttercup las hizo caer en un edificio

Ella lo miro con duda pero se levantó y lo cogió, él se le acerco por la espalda

—Recupera la esperanza Bubbles—le dijo Boomer en el oído

Ella se sonrojo por tal acto, acto seguida ella giro y el por sorpresa la beso

—Te amo— le dijo Boomer con mirada seria

**Ella feliz comenzó una aurora blanca a poseerla, Brick y Butch se acercaron a la rubia, Boomer tomo su báculo junto a ella (más precisos él estaba atrás de ella y la agarraba de la cintura con una mano y con la otra el báculo) Butch tomo el lado izquierdo del báculo y Brick el derecho. Los 4 comenzaron a brillar**

—BRICK

—BOOMER

—BUTCH

—Rolling Bubbles

**Su báculo estaba expidiendo una aurora blanca y se separó, Bubbles feliz voló hacia ÉL.**

—Su fin fuerza e inteligencia— dijo ÉL a punto de acabar con ellas, pero unas burbujas se posicionaron en el cuerpo de blossom y Buttercup

—deja a mis amigas, gay— dijo Bubbles lo más seria posible

Blossom miro la escena Bubbles las salvo a ella y Buttercup, explotaron y se esperaron el dolor de la caída que nunca llego ya que Butch y Brick las estaban cargando, Blossom sorprendida y sonrojada, Kaoru shockeada—

—sabes, mejor me largo—Dijo ÉL dispuesto a marcharse— pero antes…—mando una lanza de energía oscura a Bunny que nunca llego ya que Bubbles puso un escudo

—Lárgate— dijo la ojiazul, ÉL se fue disgustado

—Bubbles —dijo Bunny

Bubbles la metió en una gran burbuja y metió en ellas más burbujas—Freedom

Al irse las de las burbujas permitieron ver a una Bunny renovada

Buttercup la cogió de la camisa y esta la miro con miedo— Nunca subestimes el poder de las burbujas

—Buttercup me estas lastimando—dijo Butch que la tenía sujetada de las piernas

—Pervertido— ella estaba lista para lanzarle una bofetada pero el agarro la mano

—Mañana a las 4 en el cine— ella solo se sonrojo. El se le acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla

Blossom se alejó de Brick y fue a donde Bubbles junto a Buttercup

—Bubbles— dijeron al unísono

—Buttercup, blossom

—Lo sentimos… —ellas abrazaron a Bubbles llorando, a Bubbles también le salían las lagrimas

Himeko soltó una lágrima, y los chicos sonrieron, Bunny se acercó a Bubbles

—Perdón por lo que te hice yo-yo no tengo palabras, quería ser como tú—

Miyako solo la abrazo y le dijo— "no te preocupes... pero"—se acercó a susurrarle al oído—No te acerques a Boomer"

—No vuelva a dudar de Bubbles, Blossom —dijo Brick atrás de ella, esta lo quedó mirando— ella me dijo que te gustaría esto

Momoko no pudo creer era el último número de galatic man que salió ayer.

—Me gustas— dijo Brick, blossom se sonrojo y lo ahorco en un abrazo.

—perdón Himeko— Bunny se acercó a Himeko depositándole un profundo abrazo, ella se lo correspondió

* * *

Miyako había tenido el mejor cumpleaños del mundo, Boomer y ella eran novios, al igual que Momoko y Brick y mañana será Buttercup y Butch mañana.

Tomo la foto que tenía en el nochero, se la regalaron en el karaoke, era una foto de ella con Butch y Brick . Nunca olvidara que ellos fueron sus mejores amigos en las malas.

—Nunca los olvidare

Su teléfono sonó, ella lo tomo

—Miyako, Kaoru… ¿Cómo están? —era Momoko como extrañaba sus llamadas

— ¡SERA QUE BUTCH DE VERDAD QUIERE SALIR CON MIGO!

—Le gustas— dijo Miyako

— ¿Ah? — gesto Momoko

—Si cuando ellos me consolaron me dijeron eso—

—Bu-bueno— se notaba el nerviosismo de Kaoru… — ¿Miyako me quieres arreglar para mi cita?

Miyako pego grito al cielo y dijo que si

Su abuela se acercó con una cara de pocos amigo— Miyako y ¿esa actitud qué?

—nada abuelita

— ¿Se imaginan nuestras bodas?, ustedes serán mis madrinas, Miyako y yo seremos madrinas de la boda de Kaoru, Kaoru y yo después de la de Miyako…—comenzó a imaginar Momoko

—No —contesto Miyako

—Pero ¿Por qué? — pregunto Kaoru

—Ya tengo mis madrinas —dijo Miyako mirando la foto que tenía antes—y son buenas personas… por cierto¿ Butch y a Brick como se verían con un vestido de color azul?

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Se imaginan a Butch y a Brick de madrinas y peleando con un ramo?, yo si - Feliz fin de semana, lo sé un one-shot bastante largo pero valía la pena… **Sweat Blueberry** ¿AMANTE DE LOS AZULES? Nos complací xD y obviamente un abraso a todas las chicas amantes de los rrbzxPpgz


End file.
